GRIZZ PSC
GRIZZ is a relativity small high-tier private security company operating in the Sigma System on the Eden sect of planets. Established in 2552, the the GRIZZ has already show that it's contractors are highly professional,efficient and deadly, ready to do any task no matter the risk and give their lives if need be. The GRIZZ provides a long range of security and military services to ones who are willing to pay. History The GRIZZ PSC had officially been established had only been recently in 2552 on Eden II but its roots go back to the early days of Eden II cites in 2417. When it was a gang in the criminal underworld,working to get to the top of the food chain. It eventually grew to the top of the this to become the one of the largest merc gangs on world. Working under corporations for espionage operations on rivals, However much of time this lead to the falling of both the corporations and a rise in GRIZZ's power on Eden II. Eventually establishing itself on Eden Alpha and Eden I to consolidate it's influence. The GRIZZ PSC was established in 2552 to provide itself the means to work as a contractor for anyone with the need to hire them for there services. A Interesting thing to note is that most if not all of GRIZZ's field contractors or as they call themselves Grizzles have only been active since 2552 and do not have any have known IDs and fight with a near fanaticism zeal to complete their missions and will ignore their injures in most classes. Faction Goals The GRIZZ's main goal seems to be that of every major PMC is that to work for contracts to achieve profit and wealth. A independent battalion named "Black Sabers" is directly under the command of the board and it's directors. The missions and whereabouts about this unit is highly classified. Headquarters Company Headquarters, Grand sky city, Eden II The Company Headquarters is the tallest building on Eden II and hold the entirely of the GRIZZ corporation and stands up to over 650 meters. The tower is also heavy guarded and is one oldest building as it was originality built to be a platform for a Orbital Elevator but was too expensive and discounted. The platform was later rebuilt into much smaller tower that now serves as the HQ of GRIZZ. Spacecraft The primary Ship that is in GRIZZ service is the CL-472 Hunter Class. A reliable,light and now out-phase PSA Military battle Cruiser that was used in many of wars that the PSA has fought and served in. A large surplus of them were to be scrap on on Eden Alpha, however many of them now serve in the GRIZZ. CL-472 Hunters are mostly used for combat support or transport with some Vessels being modified to become Destroyers. The DE-531 Stalker Class is one of the more powerful ship in the GRIZZ fleet. The DE-531 (or ODS-531 Buckler as they called originality) were built for use as a light,mobile and cheap Orbital defense station but it's design allow it for the more creative to easily become a very well armed frigate with the right FTL dive and engines. This lead to a banned on the ODS-531 in PSA sectors and were to be recalled to Eden Alpha to be scrap. A large portion of those found their way into GRIZZ hands and eventually the DE-531 Stalker. One of the most iconic ship that GRIZZ uses is the XT-2510 Titan Class. A massive warship that was built for large scale military use and is such that few could maintain let alone build one. The ones that are in service were originality manufacture on Eden Alpha to serve in the PSA but were too unreliable and expensive to see wide spread use. The ones in use of GRIZZ are the original prototypes fitted for duty. Only two were made, the Goliath and the Leviathan. A third is under construction and will be ready by 2565. Equipment The RAZOR is a Automatic rifle made by the Eden Protectorate as heavy anti riot rifle in 2421 during the food war. The weapon was designed to use 5mm flechettes along with a 20 launcher for tear-gas or smoke rounds, the flechettes were designed to be less lethal as there's velocity would go right though a person. These rifles were soon discontinue and taken into surplus after the food war as much more humanitarian riot weapons were put into service to replace the RAZOR as it was no-less lethal then a standard combat rifle if not more so. The RAZOR was taken back into service and modernized by the GRIZZ in 2553 as a modular combat rifle with the flechettes being redesigned for maximum stopping power and with new 20mm Plasma canister rounds. A large range of combat A.I drones are deployed as a vanguard for the main force. These are anything from a simple gun with legs to biped shock troopers and spider tanks. The Most common are the AUTO-75B1, MECH-2, MECH-6G and the HACK-542. The MARK 7 Predator Ground Cruiser is the primary combat vehicle being able to operate as universal infantry fighting vehicle as holding up to five combat ready troopers +2 crew (diver and gunner). The MARK 7 begin as life as a hazardous all-terrain hovercraft that was first deployed during the colonization of Eden Alpha and was later used buy the rebels in food war in witch it proved itself as a mobile,reliable and durable armored IFV. Many have been refitted to served as IFV in the both the Eden Protectorate and the GRIZZ. Gallery Category:Factions